Doce Provocação
by Miss Illusion
Summary: Kanda andava muito estranho nos últimos dias, e por isso Lenalee não o tirava da cabeça.


**Disclaimer: **D' Gray Man pertence à diva Katsura Hoshino. Em breve pretendo roubar o Lavi, Kanda e o Komui pra mim -qqq

* * *

><p>Depois de um surto criativo, e sabendo que é difícil encontrar uma KanLena pra ler, resolvi escrever essa fic.<p>

Fãs de Yaoi não me matem, pois eu sou fã de KanLena #levatiro

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p><strong>Doce Provocação<strong>

_Por Miss Illusion_

Ela se lembrava perfeitamente do toque dos lábios dele em contato com a sua mão. Recriminou-se por esse pensamento. Por que ele tinha que ter feito aquilo?

Já havia se passado dois meses desde que Kanda recuperou a Innocence, mas era só Lenalee fechar os olhos e a lembrança do hálito quente dele em seus dedos invadia sua mente.

Abafou um gritinho com o travesseiro.

Se não bastasse isso, sempre que a encontrava perambulando pelos corredores da Ordem, Kanda lhe lançava um olhar bem sugestivo. Envergonhada ela fingia não ver, mas no fundo Lenalee se perguntava se ele tinha algum problema.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Miranda, que batia na porta a chamando para jantar.

.: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :.

No refeitório, Kanda e Lenalee estavam a uma mesa de distância. O moreno não parava de olhar para ela.

Estranhado o comportamento dele, discretamente ela resolveu se certificar se o seu rosto estava sujo de molho. Confusa, viu que estava tudo bem.

De repente, ele umedeceu os lábios com a ponta da língua de um jeito tentador. Ela olhou para os lados, e confirmou que apenas ela viu aquele comportamento.

Porque ele a estava provocando tanto? E estava funcionando. Sentiu o rosto esquentar.

Por Deus! Não podia ver Kanda assim.

Eles eram AMIGOS e cresceram juntos. Até tomaram banho juntos quando criança.

Sem querer, imaginou Kanda molhado, apenas de toalha em meio ao vapor quente do banheiro, com os cabelos úmidos grudados ao tórax... Balançou a cabeça tentando afastar essas ideias.

De repente o refeitório se tornou quente demais. Resolveu ir para o quarto.

Não foi surpresa nenhuma quando viu que o dono dos seus pensamentos pecaminosos estava em seu encalço. Desde sua luta com Alma Karma ele andava assim estranho. Ou melhor dizendo, mais espontâneo.

Querendo acabar logo com isso, ela logo se virou para ele.

–Precisa de algo Kanda? – Foi direta, mas cordial como sempre.

– E seu eu disser que sim? – Disse com seu típico semblante franzido.

Kanda se aproximou perigosamente da morena. E ela, tentava se afastar dele sem tirar os olhos de suas ações. Não é preciso dizer que estava falhando miseravelmente.

Então, sem perceber ela deu de costa com uma pilastra que havia ali. Para impedir o avanço dela, ele apoiou as mãos do lado dos ombros dela, na superfície de mármore.

– O-o que está havendo com você Kanda? – Ela estava confusa demais com as ações dele.

– Eu percebi que a vida é curta Lenalee. Não vale a pena conter seus desejos. – Ele estava perto demais.

– Porque esses joguinhos comigo então?

– Ainda não entendeu? Vamos, você é esperta Lenalee. – Ele disse a última parte no ouvido dela. Sentiu um leve tremor com o tom de voz que ele usava.

– K-Kanda! – Antes que ela dissesse mais alguma coisa, ele selou seus lábios no dela.

Aquilo foi uma surpresa e tanto. Lentamente ela fechou os olhos, enquanto Kanda acariciava seu cabelo que já estava na altura dos ombros e descia os dedos por suas costas em um carinho.

Confusa e correspondendo ao beijo, ela segurou o rosto do jovem japonês entre as delicadas mãos, como num convite para que ele aprofundasse o beijo. Convite que Kanda não recusou.

Ele a beijava sem pressa, dando a chance de ela conhecer a lenta dança que suas línguas faziam, enquanto Kanda segurava com firmeza em sua cintura.

Ela queria empurra-lo e pedir que ele fosse mais claro. Mas o que ele disse sobre conter os desejos ficou em sua mente. Então mandou a explicação para o inferno e rendeu-se ao beijo do exorcista.

Alguns passos no corredor alarmou o casal, que num impulso se se separou. Kanda automaticamente segurou em sua Mugen, mas Lenalee foi mais rápida e o puxou para trás da pilastra e escondidos observaram quem passava.

Com uma gosta de suor Lenalee constatou que era Lavi passando por ali assoviando.

Em silêncio esperaram ele ir em direção ao seu quarto.

Lenalee suspirou aliviada.

– Quase..- Kanda sussurrou.

– Quase mesmo – Imaginou se fosse o irmão passando por ali e engoliu em seco. Voltou à atenção ao moreno que a fitava.

Ela não conseguia ficar zangada com ele por muito tempo. Pelo contrário, ele a transmitia uma paz que ela pensava que jamais fosse capaz de ter. Isso acontecia desde quando o conheceu.

Às vezes era difícil imaginar o que se passava na mente do estóico rapaz. E mesmo que ela tentasse ler as expressões dele, nesse momento o perfume amadeirado, o olhar penetrante e a aproximação dos corpos deixava isso impossível. Por que ele tinha que ser tão provocante?

As bochechas dela de repente ruborizaram e ela baixou os olhos, e Kanda gostou muito daquela reação. Um riso maldoso escapou dos seus lábios propositalmente fazendo-a erguer o olhar.

Lenalee era uma garota fácil de se apaixonar, Kanda sabia muito bem.

Então não era surpresa nenhuma que mais da metade da ala masculina da Ordem Negra caíssem de amores por ela ou que não desgrudassem os olhos dela quando ela desfilava por lá com sua minúscula saia de couro.

– Eu também poderia me apaixonar por você – Ele sussurrou, mais para si mesmo. Mas a garota escutou e seu coração começou a bater descontroladamente.

Ela não disse nada, apenas sorriu ternamente e ergueu uma mão para acariciar o rosto do espadachim.

Ele a olha novamente. Os olhos, que de acordo com Lenalee pareciam um reflexo da lamina fria da Mugen ganhou um leve brilho.

– Vem comigo – Lenalee puxou –o pela mão com um sorriso brincalhão.

– O quê está fazendo? – A costumeira carranca voltava a aparecer.

– Vamos para o telhado. Fazíamos isso quando éramos criança lembra? – E como ele esqueceria? O telhado era como uma fuga da dura realidade que os esperavam como exorcistas.

– Tsc.. Garota boba - Ele disse, mas a seguiu.

Eram tempos difíceis na ordem. A guerra batia a porta, mas para aqueles dois, o mundo poderia esperar apenas uma noite.

– **Fim -**


End file.
